


Happy Anniversary!

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 16, 38 - Freeform, 40, Anniversary, Cute, F/M, Homework, John Lennon - Freeform, Kids, Multi, joannah halpin, married for 16 years, romance comes to an end, troye sivan - Freeform, two year difference, tyde levi - Freeform, very important day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: John and Julia's 16th anniversary.





	

It was John and Julia's 16th anniversary, Julia was still asleep. John got up quietly from the bed and got dressed. He walked downstairs and grabbed the keys, going to the car. He put his glasses on and started the car. He slowly backed out of the driveway and drove to the store. He bought some flowers and teddy bear. He drove back home and walked inside the house. Tyde was sitting on the couch watching tv. "Where did you go?" 

"Is your mum up?" John asked Tyde as he locked the door. 

"She's in the shower." 

"I went to the store and bought your mum flowers and a teddy bear." He walked into the kitchen and got a vase from the cabinet. He filled the vase with water and put the flowers in it. He walked upstairs with the vase and put the vase on the dresser. He pulled out the photo album from the drawer and looked for the picture of when they first met. He put the picture by the vase and knocked on the bathroom door.

He heard water running so he figured she'd been in there for a while. He opened the door and put the teddy bear on the counter. He walked out of the bathroom and slowly and quietly shut the door. He pulled the card and present he had gotten her a couple of weeks ago. He grabbed a pen from her office and wrote in the card how much he loved her. He went back and grabbed the picture and put it into the picture slot on the card. He put the card down beside the vase. He walked downstairs to Tyde. "Did I really get your mum the right gift?" 

Tyde looked at him and stood up. "What did you get her?" 

"It was really hard to know what to get her, but I got her two tickets so she could go see that new Star Wars movie."

"Dad she'll love it." Tyde smiled. Troye came downstairs and rubbed his eyes. 

"Morning sleepy head." John smiled at him. 

"Morning.." Troye groaned. 

John heard the shower curtains open, so he went to the kitchen and started to fix breakfast.

"Mum did get Dad something right?" Tyde looked at Troye.

Troye nodded and looked at his younger brother. "Of course she did. Do you know what she got him?" 

Tyde shook his head. "If she did she hid it somewhere good." 

Troye nodded and yawned, sitting on the couch. Julia got dressed and came downstairs to the living room with the card and bear in her hands. She was grinning from ear to ear. She was afraid John would forget that today was their anniversary. He would forget sometimes because he was so busy. "John." 

John turned around to greet his happy wife. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips softly. "Happy anniversary."   
He kissed her back and smiled, putting his arms on her waist. "Happy anniversary honey." They kissed again and it felt like the kiss was longer and sweeter. He was so deep in thought until the tea pot went off. He jumped a bit from the loud noise. "Hang on." He turned off the stove and moved the tea over onto another burner. "Did you see the picture?" 

She nodded and smiled. "I loved it." She kissed his nose and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her tightly. He pulled the small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I think you'll really love this." 

"You say that every year." She chuckled. 

"But you always love it don't you?" He smiled. She nodded and opened the small box. Her eyes got wide and her mouth fell open when she saw the tickets to the movie she's been dying to go see. She squealed and hugged him tighter than she had done before, grabbing his face and kissing him passionately. "Thank you!" 

"You're welcome princess." He smiled and blushed. 

"John I have a present for you and it's upstairs." She took his arm and went from the kitchen to the bedroom. She shut the door behind them and locked it. 

"Ooh." Tyde said and Troye laughed. 

"Should we turn the volume up?" Troye said and grabbed the remote from Tyde. 

"Probably a good idea." 

Troye turned the volume up before putting the remote down beside him.

Julia pressed John against the wall and moved her hand up and down his stomach.

John watched her, breathing heavy. He started to feel kisses on his neck. He bit onto his bottom lip hard. 

"You really think mum's in the mood for that?" Tyde looked at Troye.

He shrugged and got up, walking upstairs to his parents bedroom. He pressed his ear against the door. He couldn't hear anything. He went downstairs after a few minutes. "I don't hear anything yet." 

"Yay!" Tyde clapped and turned the volume on the tv down. "I remembered I have homework and I need mum's help." 

"Kinda busy right now." Troye looked at his younger brother. "Is it math?"

"Sadly." Tyde nodded. 

"I'll help you."

Julia was now kissing John passionately, pressing herself against him. He moaned softly, closing his eyes as they kissed. "Where do you want to go for dinner?" Julia asked him. John honestly didn't want to go out. He wanted to stay home and watch a movie on the tele and eat dinner at home. "I don't really want to go out for dinner. Can't we stay home and eat here?" Julia stopped kissing his neck and looked at him. "John it's our 16th anniversary." 

"I know it is, I just don't feel like it's a big deal to go out and eat." He explained to her. 

Julia looked down at him and John leaned up to kiss her again. She pushed him back down on the bed. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" He asked her. 

"John it's the fact that you don't want to take me to dinner." 

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I just feel like we should stay home. It'll be easier so the press won't get us." He leaned up again and started to kiss her neck. "I'm not into it anymore John." 

"Why'd you get me turned on if you were just going to stop?" 

"Because I didn't think that this was your response!"

"Please...Come on continue!" He begged. Julia walked to the dresser and grabbed John's toy and threw it at him. "Finish yourself." 

He threw the toy on the ground and looked at her. "I'm sorry alright..I'll take you out." 

"Piss off John!" She almost yelled. He sighed and looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry.." he whispered. 

Julia sat on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. John got up and kissed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that our 16th anniversary meant so much to you." 

"John every anniversary matters to me! You're coming to see that movie with me, and you are not getting out of it!" 

"Yes mother." He kissed her neck again and started to gently suck on it. Julia was still upset with him. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but you were already out of the shower by the time it was done. I was wanting to surprise you.." He stopped kissing her and laid back on the bed. Julia looked at him, "I was surprised, but now I'm pissed off at you." "I'm sorry love.." John looked at her, "Can we start over? I promise I'll take you out for dinner tonight. Wherever you want to go, I'll take you." 

Julia sighed again and looked down at her hands. She looked at her ring and started to play with it. John watched and he felt nervous. He had never made Julia felt this bad before. "If you want to go see that movie as part of our anniversary, we can. I'm fine with that..I just want you to be happy." He looked at her. He really did just want her to be happy, that's all he ever wanted. 

"Do you remember when we were at Mimi's and we started to make out in the living room when Mimi wasn't there? Then she walked in on us and we darted upstairs?" John asked her. She nodded and looked at him. "After you left and went home, Mimi took me aside and asked me if we did anything else. I told her no..But y'know we did..She found out a couple of days later and told me out at the mall when I was with my mother. I always told mum about you and she would have loved you. Do you think it's creepy that you're first name is her name? Two Julia Lennon's." He smiled. 

"Remember when we were young and you told me that you wanted two Julia's?" She asked him. He nodded and looked at her. "You do have two Julia's." Julia got closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Ones in your heart and ones with you all the time." She smiled. 

"Remember when Paul and Katie were fucking in her bedroom? It was the same day you lost your virginity to me. She got in trouble and didn't." He chuckled. "Finally she got in trouble for something. She could've been more quiet anyway." 

Julia laughed and put her hand on his hand, she looked into his eyes and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and smiled at her. He was tearing up a bit and he rubbed his eyes. "John what's wrong?" 

"I never thought in a million years, that we would be together. Even though I've always liked you, I always thought that you were going to be to shy to talk to me. But you finally did. Every day when I wake up, I fall in love with you all over again." He put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Julia smiled and rubbed his back. "I'm just glad you never beat me up, and I'm also glad that I started talking to you. I miss our cuddles."

"I try cuddling with you every night, but you have your own personal space. Your own bubble." 

"I want to cuddle now." She smiled. He sat up and laid down, her falling beside him l. He held her the way he did in high school. He smiled and kissed her cheek and whispered, "Little nerds all mine." Julia chuckled. "I love you John." 

"I love you too."


End file.
